underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxa
Luxa is next in line for the throne in Regalia (An underground city).She will officially take over the throne when she turns sixteen. Till then, Regalia will be ruled by the council. The Prophecy of Gray Luxa first met Gregor in the arena in the first book. When Gregor tried to escape, she saved him from the rats by stabbing Shed in the throat. She got angry because of Gregor's attempt to escape and struck him in the face and threatened to throw him into the Deadlands. Luxa joined in the quest because she was mentioned in the Prophecy of Gray as " Two unders, of royal assent." In the bat's land, she and Henry teased him of his fear of heights.When they were closing in the spinners land, thet were suddenly attacked by rats. Luxa participated in the fight with the rats while Gregor tried to escape. When they were trapped as prisoners in the spinners land , she volunteered to perform The Coiler-a difficult move and can only be accomplished by a flexible rider - with Aurora, her bond.Luxa was almost killed by Queen Wevox when Gregor shot a can of rootbeer at the spinner queen. Later, Luxa was angry with Vikus because he left them with Ripred the Gnawer. During their journey to the rats land, Gregor had mentioned that Luxa was much more friendlier when she was not with Henry. She learnt to make her first sandwich with Gregor as she was royalty and did not usually serve food. She sided with Henry and accused Ripred of trying to kill them in their sleep until Gregor, a witness said that Henry started it first. Luxa was shocked with terror when she found out that Henry betrayed her and was in a league with the rats. She was evidently crushed when her cousin fell to his death. Despite her cousin's betrayal, she missed him terribly that she had not slept much, proven that she had lilac circles under her eyes (stated in Book 2). The Prophecy of Bane Luxa meets Gregor again in Book 2. Gregor mentioned that he saw her nudging her gold band on her head, as if to shove it off. They had a reunion dinner for the survivors of the previous quest. Luxa sprang up and kicked her chair back and flew off with Aurora due to the solemn atmosphere. During training, Luxa could twist herself around like a pretzel and do a series of flips and spins and landed on her feet as easily as Gregor could hop off a curb. She and Howard each hit a total of seven bloodballs during cannon practice. She was delighted when Stellovet failed to embarrass Gregor by suggesting him to have cannon practice on his first day of training. She described Stellovet's angry face as the expression she gave when they went on a picnic together and got tricked by Henry into eating moth cocoons. She did a good job of mimicking Stellovet:'' "Ah will noth forgeth thiseth." ''At first, she wasn't allowed to join the voyage because of the dangers and because of her status as queen. Afterwards, she secretly joined them and made Mareth angry for her disobedience. In the third book Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods, people of the Regalia claim she's dead after disappearing during a gnawer (rat) attack. Nerissa (Luxa's cousin) takes over Regalia,she was happy to return the crown to Luxa when she returned in book 4. She falls in love with Gregor( the main character) in the middle of book 3 and is in love untill the 5th and final book, The Code of Claw where Luxa's and Gregor share a kiss then Grgor leaves forever. Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Underlanders